Demon Troy
|english voice= |}}Demon Troy '(悪魔・トロイ ''Akuma Toroi) was the name given to an unnamed Demon known only as 'The Water Devil '(水魔 Suima). He was the demonic counterpart of Troy Mariner and a member of the Dark Guild Tartaros. Appearance Most of Demon Troy's appearance is a mirrored reflection of his human counterpart's. However, the only difference in his appearance is he possesses purple eyes with black scleras. His primary attire consists of a black sleeveless shirt, dark grey pants which are tucked into black boots. His violet guild mark is located, like his counterpart's, on the middle of his left upper arm. Personality Demon Troy is the complete opposite of his human counterpart. He is a ruthless, bloodthirsty and violent person. He'll kill anyone he finds even the least bit irritating, even those who were supposed to be his own comrades. He passionately despises his counterpart and seeks to end his life, claiming that the world isn't big enough for two Troys. History Demon Troy was an ancient Water Devil who was summoned to Earth-Land from Hell through a dark ritual performed by the Dark Guild Tartaros. However, upon his arrival, he was in spiritual form and sought out for a suitable vessel. He finally found the perfect vessel when he possessed the inactive clone of Troy Mariner which was grown by Tartaros. After obtaining physical form, the new Demon Troy joined Tartaros. Magic & Abilities 'Water Devil Slayer Magic '(水の滅悪魔法 Sui no Metsuaku Mahō): Demon Troy, being a Devil himself, uses Devil Slayer Magic, with his particular element being water, and controls purple water. He can incorporate the water he creates into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. Demon Troy considers his Magic to be on a completely different level than that of his human counterpart, Troy Mariner. These claims, however, are not for show, as Troy is unable to drink Demon Troy's purple water, for they are superior to his, but Demon Troy, in turn, could drink Troy's water to increase his own power. However, despite their lethal potency, Water Devil Slayer Magic water can be drunk by a Water Dragon Slayer only if their body is completely devoid of Magic Power at the time of drinking. * 'Water Devil's Rage '(水魔の激昂 Suima no Gekikō): The Devil Slayer's equivalent of a Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow. Demon Troy, after inhaling, releases a large blast of purple water from his mouth, directing it towards a target area. The breath attack inflicts great blunt damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. * 'Water Devil's Slash '(水魔の斬撃 Suima no Zangeki): Demon Troy's variation of Water Dragon's Slash, in which he engulfs his hand in purple water and then swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, unleashing slashing waves that can cut through stone. This attack can also be performed with both hands at once. * 'Water Devil's Tidal Fist '(水魔の汐拳 Suima no Shioken): Demon Troy's variation of Water Dragon's Iron Fist, in which he engulfs his fist in spiraling purple water and then punches his opponent, causing sheer blunt damage. This attack can also be performed with both hands at once. * 'Water Devil's Talon '(水魔の鉤爪 Suima no Kagizume): Demon Troy's variation of Water Dragon's Talon, in which he engulfs his feet in purple water, increasing the power of his kicks. * 'Water Devil's Abyss Splash '(水魔の淵飛沫 Suima no Fuchi Shibuki): Demon Troy's variation of Water Dragon's Grand Splash, in which he gathers purple water in both hands and then joins them, creating a very large sphere of water, which he then throws at the enemy, creating a very massive and destructive explosion upon collision. * 'Water Devil's Whiplash '(水魔の鞭打ち症 Suima no Muchiuchishō): Demon Troy utilizes his purple water to form a whip in each hand, which he then uses to ferociously lash at his enemy, inflicting excruciating damage. 'Demon Form: '''In a manner similar to the Etherious, Demon Troy is able to transform into a state of enhanced power. Demon Troy claims that this is his "true form." Upon transformation, Demon Troy becomes much more powerful. '''Immense Strength: '''Not unlike his human counterpart, Demon Troy possesses incredible physical strength, being able to send Troy flying away at great distances and crashing through solid rock with just a single punch. '''Enhanced Agility: ' Demon Troy is shown to be quick on his feet and agile, evading Troy's assault with a leap, counter-attacking in midair with one of his own spells and then intercepting Troy as he proceeded to dodge it, performing yet another attack. '''Immense Durability: Demon Troy has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. As a Devil, the only type of Magic that is capable of hurting him is Devil Slayer Magic. '''Immense Magic Power: '''Like his counterpart, Demon Troy possesses incredible amount of Magic Power at his disposal, allowing him use his spells more frequently. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Demon Troy is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Devil Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents in manner much like his human counterpart. Battles & Events * Troy Mariner vs. Demon Troy